The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and can be utilized for manufacturing a semiconductor device including diodes for example.
As a high breakdown voltage device, a diode is known which includes a P-type anode layer in the main surface of the semiconductor substrate and includes an N-type cathode layer in the back surface of the semiconductor substrate.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-119716, it is described that, in a diode including a P-type anode layer in the main surface of the semiconductor substrate and including an N-type cathode layer in the back surface, a P-type layer for injecting holes into the cathode layer in the back surface at the time of the recovery operation is arranged in the back surface.